Falling in a Fairy tail:The search continues
by Zm93
Summary: One of my favourite OC continues her search to return to her world while keeping her memories intact.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well,that's all of it."I said to myself after finishing packing for my trip,hopefully getting some answers about I came to this world and more importantly _how to return to my world._

I picked up my backpack and walked out of my room.

"You're going out again dear?"I turned and saw the kind old landlady while I locked my room's door.

I gave her a smile

"Yes ma'am. I'll be gone for a while."

She nodded

"I'll make sure you're room stays undisturbed when you get back."

I thanked her and I was on my merry way. I am determined but still nervous about what I'll have face. But I'll go nowhere as long as I hesitate.

For I,**Elizabeth Finn Hackett**,shall overcome all obstacles and find my way home!

But first,I better get to the guild and inform Master Makarov about my journey. He might raise objections but I'm sure he'll understand my reasons for going on this quest alone.

On my way there,I unconsciously put my hand on my locket given to me by... _the dark wizard,**Zeref**_.

It felt so wierd to know someone who would cause a lot of evil later down the line but my memories of my old life and what I learned about this world had increasingly gotten hazy.

I remember that Zeref warned me that longer I stayed in this world,I'll increasingly lose any connection to my world.

With that in mind,I wrote down notes in my diary on whatever I could remember or I might completely forget about my family. They would be worried sick about me that I disappeared for who knows how long.

Polyursica had told me it would take another month for the potion for my magic overload or whatever to wear off. I'm sure I'll be able to manage within this time.

On a side note,the people of Magnolia seem to be in a festive mood. Is something happening today?

I finally reached the guild and I stopped for a moment to look at it.

The old building was destroyed by Phantom Lord guild's attack but had since been rebuilt.

It was now bigger and grander and I was glad our guild was able ourselves back together.

But this would be the first time I'm going to take a look inside.

I walked right in and it seemed the guild was preparing fkr an event and a stage was set.

I made my way to the bar counter and luckily Master Marakov was there,looking relaxed and drinking out of his mug.

He took notice of me and called me over.

"Morning,Finn"

His eyes widened a bit when he noticed me wearing a backpack.

"Are you going somewhere?"

I nodded

"Yes Master. Something came up and I'll be gone for while."

I felt a bit uncomfortable as Master looked at me saying_'I know you aren't telling me something'_

"What?But today's the Harvest Festival."

We both turned towards the voice and it belonged to Max who joined in our conversation. He also held a figurine which looked like Lucy in his hand.

Huh,I guess Lucy related merchandise are popular. Not that I'm jealous or anything!

"I was hoping that you'll also take part in Miss Fairy tail pageant about to start soon."

Wait,Harvest Festival?Miss Fairy tail?So _this_ was why things seemed different today.

"Hey Finn!Are you going somewhere?"

I turned around and saw Mira in her usual red dress. I smiled and replied

"Yup! Oh,but not on a job. Just for some research. I wouldn't be doing anything dangerous."

_As long as don't run into monsters,demons or anything but I'm not very hopeful about that._

"And I was telling her she should sign up for Miss Fairy tail contest."Max said.

"That's a great idea!I'll just get you..."

I raised my hand to stop her.

"Thanks but being in the spotlight is not really my thing."

Master then got up of his feet.

"Well I have to go and oversee things. Finn ..."

I perked up as he looked at me.

"You know you can tell me everything that's bothering you. No what it is,I always try to help my children"

"Y-yes Master"

He quietly looked at me again and then walked away.

Max also went and started talking to someone else.

"What was that about?"Mira asked and I turned back to her.

"Nothing."I tried changing the topic"Anyways you are joining that contest right?Good luck with that"

_I doubt she needs it being a model and all. She probably has it in the bag._

"Thank you. Umm..." She hesitated a bit before continuing. "Finn...is everything okay?"

I had a feeling she had noticed me being preoccupied with something.

"Yes. Why did you ask?"

"Well,ever since our guild's fight with Phantom lord I've rarely seen you around. You told me once you were going to libraries to look for something. Even Natsu and his team are worried that you are being distant and turned down offers for taking a job together."

I do feel bad for turning my friends down but this is a personal problem and I really can't wait. I'll try to make up for it somehow.

"Erza told me you stood on your own against one of the Element Four. She has respect for you."

_Well I did kind of play dirty but there is no way I'll admit to that._

"I just got lucky"I shrugged which was partly true.

Someone called Mira over and she turned and waved.

"Well,I've got to go and get ready. Good luck and be safe."

"Same to you"

We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

As I walked out of the guild I was in thought about my friends and sort-of teammates.

I _could _take a break from my search for a while and hang out with them after I come back.

There is also a feeling of dread about something about to happen but I can't remember. It's such a pain.

**A/N: This is a story based on fanfic Falling into a Fairy tail by Bluecampaluna and the OC belongs to her. It's in hiatus for some time and hope she continues it. It is set just before Battle of Fairy tail arc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(Few days earlier)_

_"Alright everyone!It's temporary but we're ready to take job requests!"Mira exclaimed and the whole guild roared with excitement and many ran towards the Request board._

_Our guildhall was destroyed by Phantom lord's attack and we set up outside on an ad-hoc basis._

_Everyone seemed in good spirits despite what had happened although Lucy was being teased by the gang again. At least she's not blaming herself for her Father hiring Phantom lord to destroy us._

_"Say that again!"Erza yelled and the entire guild became quiet._

_I looked over and indeed Erza's face was full of anger and staring at Laxus's grinning one._

_I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant as Laxus began to talk about weaklings or whatever. I quietly walked over to the job request board and looked for a suitable job. But my intentions were more personal._

_A job closer to places I had marked to search for a way to travel back to my world. I can make money and do research at the same time._

_"Once I'm Headmaster I'll kick all you weaklings out of the guild!"Laxus boasted._

_I picked a job near Crocus,the kingdom's capital and held the request paper in my hand._

_"Mira! I'll be taking this job"I called out to her._

_There was a moment of silence and I looked away from the request and saw everyone was staring._

_I really have a knack of gaining unwanted attention,don't I?_

_"And you."Laxus turned his full attention towards me and admittingly looked intimidating but I didn't show it._

_"You seem to know a lot than you let on."_

_There he goes again with his suspicions towards me._

_"You seemed to know a lot about Galuna Island. Also there was that masked figure which you knew of."_

_I tried to be friendly with Laxus out of respect for his great grandfather Yuri but screw it. He's nothing like him and just an arrogant brat who needs to be smacked some sense into him._

_"Well life is full of surprises,ain't it?"I quipped._

_He flashed like lightning and appeared right in front of me._

_"Laxus!Come here and fight me!"Natsu yelled which seemed like trying to defend me._

_"I want answers right now!"he to grab hold of my shoulder but with full concentration I summoned my light magic._

_I felt warm as everything with my vision glowed like sunlight and with a boom I bolted out of there._

_In a moment I saw myself standing on a rooftop looking down on everyone who were looking everywhere confused about where I had went._

_I wouldn't lie that I enjoyed looking at Laxus's dumbfounded face._

_I flashed down and stood right in front of Mira who got startled._

_"I'll be taking this one"I showed her the job request and standing still for a moment she realized what I had said._

"Oh!Right"she quickly recorded that the request had been accepted.

"Thanks Mira"

Laxus wasn't done it seemed.

"You..."

_I didn't let him finish and looked staight at him._

_"Light is faster than lightning so don't bother coming after me."_

_With that I bolted out of there. I was a bit tired and dizzy by using my magic to it's full potential but also felt exhilarated._

_It seemed like Laxus was going to be trouble though._

(Present day)

I was walking and just about to leave Magnolia when I ran into a bump. Literally.

"Ow!What gives?"

I began seeing symbols and it formed some form of barrier.

Then it soon clicked to me.

"Damn It!Laxus and his gang."

Laxus was finally making his move to take over as guildmaster. It slipped from my completely.

"I got to help them..."I was about to run back into the city before realising something else.

They have set up traps throughout the city and everyone the guild would be forced to fight each other.

"Drats!"

I was frustrated but I had no choice but to sit out until there was no one left with with I would be forced to fight with.

All I could do was to sit down and read my diary to see anything that could be helpful.

I don't know how long I sat there,perhaps for a few minutes.

I felt magic concentrating in my body and I already feel the fight up ahead to be very painful.

It wasn't long until I heard someone panting and looked up.

Luckily it wasn't one of Laxus's people.

"Reedus!"

He stop when he saw me and caught his breath.

"Finn!Thank goodness!Something terrible has happened."

He told me everything about Laxus and the Thunder legion turning several girls into stone and forced to fight one another.

"I have to get to Polyursica..."

"We can't"

"What?"

I put my hand on the barrier and and symbols began to appear again.

"This whole town has been sealed. There is no way to leave"

Then a newcomer appeared

"This is against the rules. You must defeat me in combat first."

With terrible foreboding Reedus and I looked at the green haired guy with a sword. Now what was his name?

"Freed!"Reedus croaked.

I stamped down my fear since I I had a plan.


End file.
